


Unexpected

by Selana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post Season 7, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike receives unexpected mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This has been written for Skuzzy's Pick me Up Drabble Fest for the prompt "Unexpected packages in the mail". English is not my native language, so don't be too cruel to me, but as this has not been beta read, please feel free to point any mistakes out to me.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun - and obviously I'm not making any money here

Spike got woken up by the insistent ring of his doorbell. 9 am, way too early, he was a vampire after all and supposed to sleep during the day. He considered to just ignore it, stay in bed, but the ringing didn't stop. With a growl he got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on.

When he opened the door, it was his neighbor, an elderly woman, with a box in her hand. "I knew you were home, what took you so long?" She greeted him immediately, and without giving him time to answer she continued: "This parcel for you ended up in my mail box, why can't the post man ever get things right, now I had to bring it to and you take forever to answer the door."

She took a breath, just long enough for Spike to grab the parcel. "Thanks Misses Underhill, if you excuse me, I'll go back to bed now, I've been working the night shift." He turned away without waiting for her reply and closed the door. It was funny how much easier a little lie like working the night shift made it for him to blend in.

He was tired, but way too curious to go back to bed now, he just had to open the parcel. It didn't have a sender address on it, but it came all the way from the US, Austin to be exact. Did he know anyone in Austin? He couldn't remember. Spike gave the parcel an experimental shake, but apart from a slight rustling sound he couldn't hear anything. He hope that it wasn't another mystical parcel that might affect him in some way and cut open the tape.

Inside, wrapped in layer upon layer of paper and bubble wrap he found a lighter, just like the one he used to have back in Sunnydale, before he'd burned to save the world. And a metal hip flask that seemed to be filled with something. He opened it and smelled a really good Scotch. And experimental sip confirmed this, yes, this was some really good stuff.

But who had sent this to him? And why? He searched to box for hints and discovered a letter that he had accidentally discarded when unpacking. Spike smiled when he read the few words:

 _Hey Spike,  
I found those at a thrift store and had to think of you, bought them even if I didn't know where you lived now. Willow helped me to find you, I really wanted you to have the lighter and flask.  
Xander ___

He didn't know why the Whelp had sent him this gift, but it sure felt good to know that not everyone had completely forgotten about him. He should perhaps write back, he would just have to find out where exactly Xander lived now. But that would have to wait for later, he was way too tired.

With a huge smile he went back to bed.


End file.
